


Motivation

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [122]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chores, F/F, F/M, Gym Equipment, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, exercise, headphones, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Val are exercising when Darcy spots Loki doing something completely unheard of.





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Zephrbabe prompted Gym equipment, Trash, Headphones.

Darcy's eyes went wide and she stopped pedaling to stare.

Loki was taking out the trash.

_ Loki _ .

Was taking out the  _ trash _ .

Her mouth fell open as he exited the room with the bag and then, even more amazing,  _ he brought in a new liner _ .

Darcy sat back and took her pulse. It was higher than normal, but that wasn't surprising; she  _ had _ just been making use of their gym equipment.

"Hey," she said, tugging her noise-canceling headphones aside. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Valkyrie panted, pausing in the act of savaging a punching bag.

Darcy wasn't sure the words had ever been said aloud before: "Loki just took out the trash."

Val smirked. "Oh. Yeah."

Darcy stared at her. "Did  _ you _ make that happen?"

"Maybe," her girlfriend replied with a wink. "I promised him a few things. But it was worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171883499743/motivation)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
